fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LhikJovan
Otherarrow (talk) 17:10, June 22, 2014 (UTC) TearRing Saga Questions Hello, I noticed that you're the translator of the most recent patch, so I have a question regarding a character from TearRing Saga. Do you know who this is? The uploader thought that he was Albert, but that name belongs to someone else entirely. EDIT: I looked at your sandbox and saw that some of the official romanizations listed there are different than the names used on this wiki. I've been wondering where those romanizations come from, and if they'd be considered the most canonical names. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 23:01, February 26, 2017 (UTC) : I'm almost positive he's an unused boss, so I'm rather curious where that artwork even came from! He only has one line programmed, "Are you the ones who did this to our town?!" so that doesn't indicate what his name was meant to be. With some hacking of my own, I might be able to figure it out, but for now, I've got no clue. The romanizations on my sandbox page I took from the Official Player's Bible, Official Complete Guide, and the novelizations; while I think they're right, I definitely need to dig up my copies again to double-check before putting them on an article. LhikJovan (talk) 13:03, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the information. If it turns out that the character doesn't have any name, the file could be renamed as "TS Unused Boss" or something like that. I've asked Khang about where it came from, and he said he found it on this site, which also calls the character "Albert". Once or if you confirm that the official romanizations listed in your sandbox are correct, the character pages with different names should probably be moved to them, since this wiki prioritizes official names. ::Also, I have another question about TearRing Saga. Do you know if Tia can use the Ring of Leda to transform into Kranion through hacking? Another contributor asked me about this in the past, but I don't know anything about hacking. I intend to note the results on Tia's and Kranion's pages. EDIT: Since you appear to own a lot of merchandise, I'd like to ask some questions about them. Do those official books contain much artwork? And what are the novelizations about and do they have differences from the game? If we have enough information about them, perhaps they could have a page on this wiki. BTW, if I'm asking too many questions, I apologize. I've just been curious about these things for a long time now. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 14:00, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the link! Looks like that might be Spanish Serenes, eh? I'm not sure about Tia using the Ring of Leda... I'll have to check that when I try out the hacking! The novelizations do contain some new artwork (seemingly not by Mayumi Hirota), and the guidebooks have higher-res versions of some of the the in-game sprites. The literary content of the books are pretty bare-bones, though. I can't remember anywhere that really expanded on the game. Kaga's blog has way more interesting stuff. LhikJovan (talk) 00:46, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the answers. I'll be looking forward to the results with Tia and the Ring of Leda. And yes, Kaga's blog does have interesting info. EDIT: I'd like to be notified when you confirm the official romanized names so I can move the relevant character pages/suggest for them to be moved. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 17:48, March 1, 2017 (UTC) TearRing Saga Dialogue Hello, I have something to ask of you. Is there any script dump of your translation anywhere? I'm trying to update all of the TearRing Saga quotes on this wiki to their equivalents from the new patch. It'd be very helpful to have a sample of the script, since getting them while playing the game will take a very long time. In particular, I need battle conversations, death quotes, and Xeno's conversation with Yuni in the ending if he saved her (since I know it's about her backstory and thought I could find a good quote for her there). -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 12:49, March 31, 2017 (UTC) : Here's a Google Drive file of the script... The problem is, the whole thing is a jumbled mess, organizationally. When I first took on the project, I was given this spreadsheet to try and navigate it, but it's not perfect. Lots of files contain random lines from across the game. : Every line in the game has the speaker's name on the line preceding it, so it might be best to do a batch-search in Notepad++ or something similar if you're looking for a specific character's line. LhikJovan (talk) 23:32, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the assistance. I hope that this turns out to be helpful. I'm assuming that I need to download it and open it with a rar program in order to see it? That's what I'll try, anyway. EDIT: Wow, it is a huge mess. Thankfully, I can read it, at least. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 12:04, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Ring question As I haven't got TRSmodify to work on my computer and can't give the rings via the convoy, I'm wondering if you can answer if the Rakis transformation is possibly by Neyfa? Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:20, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Chaos's Gender/Identity Would it be correct to say Chaos gender and identity in the final game is simply a mystery, with no way of knowing? Using masculine pronouns doesn't always mean a male character, as seen with Naga being referred to by masculine pronouns by characters like Xane. Emperor Hardin (talk) 07:57, May 26, 2018 (UTC) : No, it’s not ambiguous in the least. He’s explicitly male. Characters who know him very well, like Faramir and Semdallios, refer to him as a man (男 otoko) and as "he" (彼 kare) consistently and unambiguously. Even Naga was male back when Kaga was in charge (and especially before Awakening ''retconned the whole FE series to oblivion). The ''Awakening ''writers were able to justify their retcon by taking advantage of the fact that 王 (''ou, "king"), while male by default, could technically be construed to apply to a woman. The word for "man" (男) used to refer to Chaos, however, allows for absolutely no ambiguity. LhikJovan (talk) 21:31, May 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Naga was female in Genealogy Are You Serious (talk) 21:48, May 26, 2018 (UTC)